Talk:Laser
Grips First of all, the "grip" part of a laser is NOT the handle of the gun (i.e where the trigger is). This is why all Lasers look like they have the same grip. In fact, the grip part is the FOREGRIP, and you can't tell the difference between them without inspecting the weapon's model. As per most weapons, grips that match the weapon's manufacturer grant additional bonus magazine size and reload speed. Other than that, effects are as follows (links to screenshots for appearance): *Dahl: Does nothing **http://imgur.com/a/nO6hV *Maliwan: Increased damage and elemental effect chance. **http://imgur.com/a/WzanH *Hyperion: Increased accuracy, slightly reduced damage. **http://imgur.com/a/K2YTJ *Tediore: Increased reload speed (This bonus is inferior to the bonus gained by matching grips), reduced magazine size. **http://imgur.com/a/XjGfs I found the grip effects to be quite unusual. Maliwan seems to be the best grip without contest, as it is unilaterally better unless you want a matching grip for mag/reload. On a Maliwan laser, no other grip is comparable. As a final note, the Tediore magazine size reduction is significant enough that a Tediore with a matching grip will not actually end up having any more mag size than if it had had a different grip, despite the matching part bonus. Hope this is helpful, Amorra (talk) 12:14, March 4, 2017 (UTC)Amorra Develpers have confirmed that the properties of a laser gun in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel are not based on the manufacturer of the gun but on the manufaction of the weapon barrel. Each manufacturer can produce any type of laser gun. This can also be seen in several trailers that have been releasedXtehe (talk) 23:25, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Further info Should we add how Gearbox described each manufacturer's laser type in the Making Of video from this past week? Like Hyperion's are akin to railguns, Tediore's to shotguns, etc. InfinitysCross (talk) 08:05, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :I've already updated based on what they said. As for associative descriptions, like "railgun," those are not needed (or useful). -- WarBlade (talk) 09:39, October 13, 2014 (UTC) On a similar note, I think we should start denoting the specific subtype of laser a weapon is in the description. Unlike the distinction between repeaters and revolvers, beams, splitters, etc seem too different in functionality to simply leave it as "Laser". - Lavisdragoon (talk) 09:10, October 15, 2014 (UTC) I feel it would be prudent to mention that lasers have a very distinct max range, after which the projectiles fired just disappear. I found that I could make shots from a greater distance with a standard sniper rifle than I could with a railgun laser. -- Benzillah (talk) 00:34, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Differences between laser "bolt" beam types? I have noticed that the "blaster" (not railgun) type lasers can fire projectiles that look either like an arc of electricity or an energy bolt, the bolt style projectile being wider but not as long. I did not see any distinction on the page as far as what determines the projectile type. Thisis a link to a few screens I took of the laser beam difference I'm referring to, where the first images are of a cryo "bolt" type, and the last are of a shock "arc" type. I supppose the difference may be attributed to the elemental type of the weapon, but I seem to recall seeing fire "arc" lasers as well, so I am not sure. I do believe, however, that the cryo laser projectiles are clearly thicker than those of the shock laser, and they are both of the high fire-rate "blaster" laser variety, with the same type of barrel.-- Benzillah (talk) 00:27, October 24, 2014 (UTC) *EDIT* - I should add, the first image was of a steady stream of laser shots, but you can see in the second image with the one laser shot traveling away into the distance, the length of the bolt is clearly much shorter than that of the arcs fired by the Dahl laser in the last images. -- Benzillah (talk) 00:32, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Parts Would it be possible to include a guide to grips and stocks with their effect on weapon handling? Skippopotamus (talk) 20:05, November 18, 2014 (UTC) : There seems to be an inconsistency in the grips description. I have a fire Hyperion Hyper Lancer Railgun and a fire Tediore Torch Refracted Splitter. These have identical grips, but according to the table one has a Hyperion grip and one a Tediore grip? -- Alkymical Gamer (talk) 23:31, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Flavor text quote from loading screen I'd like to add this little tidbit from the loading screen as flavor text: "Laser weapons never made it to Pandora because of a highly confidential and little-known incident involving Marcus and a straw. If you value your life, con't ask. Anyone. Ever." The question is where? I'd suggest at the beginning of the first section, but I'm not sure on the conventions of use of flavor text and loading screen quotes here yet. Suggestions? The Gunny ''' 19:24, December 7, 2014 (UTC) : Here's a precedent to follow. Nice idea. Dämmerung 20:58, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you. The Gunny ''' 22:40, December 7, 2014 (UTC)